I'm LOST
by Sora Kamikaze Kira
Summary: Haruno Sakura. Si gadis buta arah(akut) yang menjabat sebagai maid di mansion besar klan Uchiha. Berbagai kejadian pun dihadapinya bersama Tuan Muda Sasuke yang menyimpan rahasia 'menggelikan'. LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! -wanna RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**I'M LOST**

Haruno Sakura. Si gadis buta arah yang menjabat sebagai maid di mansion besar klan Uchiha, pemilik perusahaan tersohor abad ini, Uchiha Corp. Sebenarnya ini adalah **hari pertamanya** bekerja di mansion. Terus dia harus apa? Membawa peta pun percuma. Ingat, dia buta arah akut. Untuk menghapal jalan ke sekolah saja butuh waktu sekitar satu tahun. Mengerikan...

Hei, bukankah ada yang lebih canggih? GPS misalnya?

_Gotcha! _Andai saja dia punya, pasti sudah ia gunakan dari tadi. Sakura tahu, dia bukan dari keluarga kaya, bahkan ia hanya tinggal sendirian di sebuah kontrakan yang –oh kau tahu, bangunannya sangat sederhana, cat di dindingnya pun hampir mengelupas. Sakura tak punya orang tua, tepatnya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, jadi ia hanya menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

Baiklah, hari ini, hari Minggu –bukan, maksudnya hari ini adalah hari mengerikan bagi Haruno Sakura dan ke-buta-arahan-nya berjalan menuju mansion klan Uchiha, dengan ditemani sebuah peta kecil yang sulit dimengerti.

Berdoalah semoga kau tak tersesat, Sakura.

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto **by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**I'm Lost **by **Sora Kamikaze Kira**

**Character :**

**Uchiha Sasuke **and **Haruno Sakura**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**WARNING : Ya, author juga manusia, masih banyak kesalahan dalam menulis. Segala akibat dari membaca fic ini adalah tanggung jawab saya #sok. Silahkan anda protes, uneg-uneg, kritik dan saran melalui PM atau review.**

* * *

"Dimana ini?"

Seorang gadis berambut pink mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah dengan kebingungan. Di sekelilingnya hanya ada gang dan tembok, yep seperti di dalam labirin. Ya, hanya itu beserta rumah-rumah penduduk yang sepi. Gadis itu memiliki mata emelard yang bening, rambut pink diikat kuda, cantik, namun bajunya terlihat lusuh. Jangan tanya kenapa, barusan dia melewati sawah, kebun, dan sekarang berada di sebuah komplek perumahan entah-berantah.

Hatinya menjerit, _**I'm lost!**_

Lagi dan lagi, tersesat. Hal yang paling bodoh dilakukan seorang bernama Haruno Sakura. Dia boleh pintar, mendapat beasiswa, tapi dalam menghapal jalan, sungguh-dia-seperti-orang-tolol.

Sakura adalah nama gadis itu. Semua orang di sekolahnya tahu dia adalah murid paling miskin –tapi juga paling pintar nomor dua setelah Nara Shikamaru, si otak Albert Enstein Konoha High School. Tapi hanya satu orang yang mengetahui kelemahannya, dia adalah Yamanaka Ino, sahabat karib Sakura. Ino sering jalan bersamanya dan 'membimbing' Sakura ke jalan yang benar ketika mereka pulang. Yah, kau tahu maksudku.

Sayangnya, Ino tidak ada disamping Sakura. Jika dirinya sudah terdesak dalam keadaan seperti ini (baca: tersesat), ia akan mengambil jalan sesuai dengan instingya.

"Baiklah, mari kita coba!" ucap Sakura dengan semangat 45. Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah perlahan, lama-kelamaan semakin cepat dan penuh semangat. Ia yakin dibalik gang yang dipilihnya akan membuahkan hasil.

Dan... dibalik gang itu adalah, kebun.

Kebun?

"Tidaaakkkkkkk!" jerit Sakura jengkel. Dengan langkah kaki yang berat, dia melangkah dengan tidak semangat lagi. Parahnya, kebun itu sudah tak terawat. Banyak semak belukar berduri tumbuh subur di kebun tersebut. Sesekali Sakura mengaduh kesakitan tak kala kulitnya tergores semak-semak berduri itu. Perjuangan memang menyakitkan.

Akhirnya, setelah melangkah melewati kebun berduri, gadis berusia 17 tahun itu menemukan sebuah jalan beraspal. Dengan mata yang berbinar-binar gadis itu bersorak riang, "Yeah! Aku menemukanmu!"

Mata emelard itu semakin bercahaya lagi ketika menurusi jalan beraspal kearah barat. Sekitar tiga meter, berdirilah sebuah pagar besi yang mewah dengan tulisan 'Uchiha' terpampang nyata di depannya. Sungguh, ini sebuah keajaiban...

Mansion itu sangat besar dan tentu saja mewah. Itupun hanya di halaman depannya saja, jika kau telusuri tebih lanjut, kau pasti akan menganga dibuatnya, semua disusun dengan gaya victoria dan eropa klasik. Semua perabotannya menakjubkan. Walaupun di mansion ini banyak benda-benda antik, tetapi tetap tak meninggalkan kesan mengerikan ataupun kuno. Peralatan canggih pun ada di dalamnya, terutama di kamar bungsu Uchiha bernama Sasuke.

Sakura meneguk ludah dengan susah payah di depan pintu kayu jati itu, di sampingnya berdiri Kakashi. Kepala pelayan itu hanya mengulum senyum –terlihat dari lengkungan maskernya, dia memang sengaja mengenakan masker karena hal tersebut adalah ciri khasnya.

Katakan selamat datang pada pekerjaan barumu, Sakura.

**-SKK-**

Ruangan itu sangat luas jika hanya menjadi tempat tidur, lengkap dengan ruang pakaian, kamar mandi, dan satu ruangan lagi. Di dalam sana ada satu set kasur ukuran _kingsize_, sofa, dan sebuah meja belajar. Di bawah sofa mewah itu dilapisi dengan kain beludru mahal. Di sanalah seorang Haruno Sakura duduk bersimpuh di depan tuan muda yang duduk di sofa mewahnya.

"Kau terlambat hampir satu jam lewat 30 menit."

"Ma-maafkan saya, Uchiha-sama. Saya benar-"

"Tak ada maaf bagimu, Haruno Sakura..."

Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat seringai menggoda terpantri di depan tuan mudanya saat ini. Selain menggoda, senyuman itu juga membawa aura tajam yang bebas berkeliaran kesana-kemari di sekitar pemuda itu. Ternyata benar kata Kakashi, Tuan Muda Sasuke memang tak segan-segan menghukum, atau parahnya lagi memecat orang yang bekerja tidak sesuai keinginannya. Singkatnya dia benar-benar tajam.

Sekali lagi, Sakura berdoa agar tuan mudanya kini berbaik hati memberinya kesempatan. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat. Berlahan dia merasakan sebuah hembusan mengenai lehernya, disusul dengan elusan tangan... Sasuke.

Sakura membuka matanya sangat cepat, menangkap basah ulah Sasuke yang sedang memandang kearah lehernya. Wajahnya mulai memanas sekarang, Sasuke terlihat sangat dekat dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Menyadari perilakunya, Sasuke segera menarik tangannya cepat. Dia sedikit salah tingkah untuk beberapa detik, setelah itu rautnya kembali tajam, "Kau kotor. Cepat mandi dan mulai bekerja!"

"Sungguh? Aku bisa bekerja sekarang juga?" ucap Sakura berbinar sambil menelangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya erat. Sasuke memutar bola matanya sakartis, "Hn."

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan ber_ojigi _kepada Sasuke berkali-kali, "Arigatou, Sasuke-sama!"

Sakura tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke yang telah memberinya kesempatan. Aneh, Sasuke merasa aneh. Dia selalu menghukum maid yang melakukan kesalahan, kenapa tidak dengan Sakura? Entahlah. Tanpa sadar dia terus memandang kearah leher jenjang Sakura sampai gadis itu berbalik mengilang dari ruangannya.

**-SKK-**

Kalung berliontin kelinci pink itu terus terayun seiring dengan gerakan pemakainya. Sampai akhirnya kalung itu berhenti bergerak karena pemiliknya. Sakura –pemilik kalung itu terdiam seperti orang bodoh di depan sebuah pintu. Pasalnya, tadi seorang maid bernama Shion berpesan kepadanya untuk tidak membuka pintu di dekat meja belajar tuan mudanya. Ya, sekarang dia berada tepat di depan pintu tersebut.

Rasa penasaran yang besar terus memenuhi otak Sakura. Kalau saja tidak ada kata 'pemecatan' yang Shion ucapkan, dia pasti sudah membuka pintu tersebut. Tangan satunya yang tak memegang sapu meremas ujung seragam maidnya dengan erat. Kaki yang dibalut sepatu fantovel itu bergerak gelisah.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura mengusir semua keraguan dalam hatinya, mulailah ia memegang kenop dengan hati-hati. Pintu itu hampir terbuka ketika sebuah tangan lain menahan pergerakan Sakura. Ia pun tersentak kaget mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan tersebut, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Seringai itu keluar lagi ditambah tatapan mengerikan dari Sasuke.

"Jangan sentuh pintu itu atau kau kupecat," ucapnya dingin dan penuh penekanan pada kata 'pecat'. Argh, kenapa kata-kata itu yang keluar? Bukankah seharusnya ia langsung memecat Sakura? Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Entahlah. Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti. Pikirannya mulai tak karuan semenjak Sakura datang kemari. Padahal itu baru beberapa jam yang lalu. Raut muka Sakura berubah, agaknya ia telah menyesal dengan perbuatan yang dia lakukan.

"Maafkan saya, Sasuke-sama," cicitnya. Matanya menjadi sayu, membuat Sasuke sedikit gemas.

"Hn. Kau boleh pulang sekarang," balas Sasuke dingin. Yah setidaknya dia masih bisa menjaga _image_ sebagai Uchiha.

"Uhm... aku tidak tau jalan pulang," respon Sakura kebingungan, lagi-lagi dia meremas seragam maidnya. Tak sadar dengan kata 'aku' yang ia ucapkan. Bodoh, Sakura merutuki dirinya yang buta arah. Sasuke tetap menatapnya tajam seraya berucap, "Aku antar kau pulang."

Berbuat hal merepotkan seperti mengantar-maid-yang-buta-arah bukan sangat Uchiha. Dan Sasuke dengan begitu saja bersedia mengantar seorang Haruno Sakura, maid yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa jam lalu.

Sekarang apa, eh, Uchiha?

**-SKK-**

"Rumahku berada di Konoha Street IV, Sasuke-sama."

"Hn."

Suara deru mobil itu terdengar di halaman depan mansion Uchiha. Sasuke mengemudikan mobil darkblue sportnya dengan kecepatan penuh, suaranya tampak membelah jalanan yang sepi. Selama perjalanan Sakura merasa kebosanan karena tak ada yang dapat mereka obrolkan. Hanya suara mobil yang mengisi kesunyian.

Akhirnya, mobil Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan rumah Sakura. Pemuda itu sedikit tertegun dengan bangunan itu, nampak terlalu sederhana untuk dihuni, bahkan hampir tak layak pakai. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Sakura mau bekerja di dalam mansionnya. Saat melamar pun dia memohon disertai alasan terlilit hutang kontrakan rumahnya.

Harusnya dia menyadari bahwa dirinya hidup berkecukupan, tidak, tapi dia hidup di dalam kemewahan yang tiada habisnya. Sasuke, seharusnya ia tidak menggunakan uangnya untuk hal yang tidak penting seperti minum-minum di bar, lalu malamnya mendapat amarah dari ayahnya karena mabuk.

Toh, namanya juga Sasuke, dia akan cuek dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya. Siapa peduli?

Saat Sasuke mulai tersadar dari pemikirannya, Sakura turun dari jok dan mengucapkan terimakasih sambil membungkukkan badannya, "Arigatou Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke hanya membalas seperti biasa. Kemudian Sakura segera berlari kecil menuju rumahnya. Sampai dia masuk dan mengucapkan, "Tadaima~!"

Tak ada balasan.

Saat itu Sasuke juga menyadari bahwa Sakura hidup sendirian, tanpa orangtuanya.

**-SKK-**

"Aaw!" jerit seorang gadis bermarga Haruno. Dialah Sakura, yang dengan semangat mencoba untuk datang ke tempat kerjanya. Entah kenapa, dia tersesat lagi di dalam kebun berduri yang sama dengan kemarin. Biasanya kalau dia datang ke tempat yang baru, dia akan melewati jalan yang berbeda setiap harinya. Hm, buta arah memang aneh.

Yeah, sekarang kakinya terkilir.

Bagaimana caranya menuju kearah jalan aspal kemarin? Bangun saja tidak bisa. Baju bergambar kelinci kesayangannya pun menjadi lusuh lagi, terlebih kalau dia datang terlambat ke mansion Uchiha, entah apa yang terjadi nanti.

Bekerja sepulang sekolah memang sudah biasa bagi Sakura, buta arah pun seperti nafasnya. Tapi, tersesat di bawah terik matahari dengan kaki terkilir bukan hal yang biasa. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

Membayangkan ia dipecat oleh Sasuke nanti membuat Sakura pesimis. Bagaimana cara melunasi semua biaya kontraknya? Uang kebutuhan sehari-harinya?

Seakan tak ada harapan lagi baginya.

Tiba-tiba suliet seseorang muncul di depan Sakura, dia semakin dekat, dekat, dan dekat. Ternyata orang itu adalah Sasuke! Sakura pasti akan berlonjak senang, tapi mengingat keadaan kakinya, diapun membatalkan tindakan konyol itu. Sasuke seperti pahlawan berkuda putih baginya.

Sasuke sendiri mengenakan kaos biru tua dan celana berbahan dasar _jeans_ pendek. Sepertinya dia baru saja jalan-jalan. Mungkinkah dia berjalan-jalan disiang bolong begini? Dia tidak sebodoh itu.

Pemuda itu sedikit tersentak dengan penampilan Sakura kali ini. Ia segera menarik nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Pemuda berambut raven itu mendekati Sakura untuk memeriksa kakinya yang mungkin terkilir.

"Bagaimana Anda bisa disini, Sasuke-sama?"

"Kemarin aku melihatmu di daerah ini, dan tadi kau berteriak, Haruno," balasnya kalem.

Tunggu, kalau Sasuke kemarin melihatnya di daerah ini, kenapa dia tidak menolongnya?! Kalau begitu kemarin Sasuke membiarkannya terlambat dengan bergelut diantara duri yang menyebalkan seperti ini?! Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Sakura.

"Kalau kemarin kau melihatku kenapa kau tidak menolongku Sasuukee?!" ucapnya gemas tanpa mementingkan kalau status Sasuke adalah tuannya. Nada dan wajah kesal terpantri jelas pada Sakura. Ia terus-terusan mengomel tak jelas.

Cup.

"Diamlah."

Ciuman singkat Sasuke berikan pada Sakura. Entah karena dia mengomel terus atau karena sedari tadi Sasuke memang gemas dengan Sakura. Semua itu terjadi begitu cepat. Sakura? Tentu saja dia berhenti mengomel. Wajahnya berubah merah padam seperti buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Jari telunjuknya terus-terusan menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja menempel dengan milik Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datarnya lagi. Dia segera mengangkat Sakura dengan gaya _bridal style _dan membawanya kearah mansion. Sakura terus terbengong-bengong, namun tak lama kemudian dia sadar.

"Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku Sasukeee!"

**-SKK-**

"Huh... bukannya bekerja tapi aku malah merepotkan."

"Tak apa-apa, Sakura-san. Beruntung tadi kau ditolong oleh tuan muda kita lho. Dia terlihat keren sekali saat menggendongmu, bagaikan pangeran dan puteri~"

"Ap-apa? Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Shion-san."

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah mengingat kejadian tadi, saat bersamaan Shion tertawa kecil. Gadis pirang itu dengan telaten membalut kaki Sakura dengan perban. Sesekali ia meminta maaf pada Sakura saat ia menyenggol bagian yang sakit dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh gadis pink tersebut.

"Nah, sudah selesai," ucap Shion tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Err... Apa tidak apa-apa aku disini?"

"Tenang saja, tuan muda sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk memakai kamarnya."

Ya, sekarang Sakura sedang duduk di sofa mahal di kamar Sasuke, ruang pribadinya. Tak banyak orang yang diperbolehkan masuk kecuali teman, keluarga, ataupun maid seperti Shion dan Kakashi. Dan sekarang ditambah Sakura yang memang khusus untuk mengurusi Sasuke, seperti semacam maid pribadinya.

"Oh ya, Shion-san. Kau tau apa dibalik pintu itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah pintu yang kemarin hampir dibukanya.

"Aku tidak tau apa isinya, mungkin hal yang sangat privasi sehingga Sasuke-sama tidak mengijinkan seorang pun masuk."

"Seorang pun?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Iya, lebih baik jangan membukanya. Baiklah, aku harus mengurus yang lainnya. _Jaa,_ Sakura-san!" ucap Shion setelah membereskan perlengkapannya, dia segera melenggang pergi keluar.

Sakura sendiri lagi. Tanpa melakukan apapun. Akhirnya Sakura memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan-jalan di ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Dengan kaki yang pincang Sakura perlahan mendekati meja belajar Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke menuntut ilmu dengan sistem _homeschooling. _Umurnya pun sama dengan Sakura, ia juga sudah menebak kalau Sasuke sejenius Shikamaru, itu terlihat di lembar-lembar jawabannya.

Kemudian Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu 'terlarang' di sampingnya. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat penasaran apa dibalik pintu tersebut. Dengan rasa penasaran yang sudah diambang batas, akhirnya ia membuka pintu itu dengan hati-hati.

Krieett.

Deg!

"Ke-KELINCI?"

Benar sekali Sakura!

Di ruangan itu dipenuhi boneka kelinci yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, ditata rapi beserta pernak-pernik kelinci lainnya. Barang-barang di sana bertemakan kelinci. Dan hampir semuanya di dominasi dengan warna pink, sodara-sodara!

Sakura sweatdropped seketika, tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan muka memerah.

"Sakura..."

Kata itu mengandung aura paling mengerikan.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Author's area :**

Bagaimana? Gaje kah? Aneh kah?

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kepada readers karena saya belum bisa melanjutkan fic '**Hilangnya Dunia Shinobi**'. Karena sebenarnya saya juga sedang masa hiatus, hehehe... #senyumGaje. Rencananya fic ini saya buat _twoshoot _jadi tak memerlukan waktu yang lama.

Terimakasih kusampaikan kepada para readers yang telah membaca fic ini, semoga dapet tanggapan positif ya! :D

Akhir kata, _review please?_ (flame dan lainnya diterima)

_Keep or delete?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M LOST**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto **by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**I'm Lost **by **Sora Kamikaze Kira**

**Character :**

**Uchiha Sasuke **and **Haruno Sakura**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**WARNING : Ya, author juga manusia, masih banyak kesalahan dalam menulis. Segala akibat dari membaca fic ini adalah tanggung jawab saya #sok. Silahkan anda protes, uneg-uneg, kritik dan saran melalui PM atau review.**

**NOTE : Untuk balasan review, cek PM. :)**

* * *

Tiga bulan penuh tanpa gaji membuat Sakura merenungi nasipnya yang merana. Kalau saja dia menuruti apa kata Shion, pasti dia sudah menerima uang di awal bulan ini. Sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri sudah berkata 'pecat' padanya, tapi ibunya, Mikoto menahan Sakura untuk tetap bekerja di sini karena hasil pekerjaannya selalu bagus.

Akhirnya, Sasuke dengan terpaksa memberinya kesempatan bekerja, dengan syaratnya sendiri: tidak membocorkan rahasianya dan tidak ada gaji selama tiga bulan. Tega sekali 'kan?

Sekarang hidupnya sedang terombang-ambing. Gaji yang ditawarkan Uchiha sangat besar, namun sekarang? Kalaupun dia ingin mengundurkan diri, itu sudah tidak bisa. Tiga bulan, dia harus bekerja pada Uchiha tanpa gaji. Setelah tiga bulan itu barulah dia diperbolehkan mengundurkan diri.

Ayolah Sakura, cari pekerjaan sambilan!

Perkataan itulah, Sakura terdorong untuk mengambil pekerjaan sambilan lagi. Dia mencari kesana-kemari pekerjaan yang sangat ia butuhkan –apa saja dia bisa: pekerjaan rumah tangga, memasak, menjadi pelayan atau guru les. Namun masalahnya adalah ketiadaan lowongan pekerjaan untuk itu. Betapa sulitnya mencari uang, pikir Sakura.

Dan, setelah perjuangan keras mencari pekerjaan, gadis berambut pink itu menemukannya. Bekerja di mall adalah pilihan terakhir.

Tidak, dia bukan menjadi penjaga kasir ataupun mengurusi produk yang dijual.

"Baiklah, mulai bekerja! Yosh! " ucap Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya bersemangat, tak dipedulikannya terik matahari yang terus menyinari bumi. Menjadi _icon_ di sebuah mall bukan pekerjaan sulit. Hanya tinggal menebar senyum ke semua pengunjung mall atau sesekali diajak berfoto oleh anak-anak,

dengan kostum kelincinya.

Yeah, kostum itu bewarna pink yang kedodoran. Rambut pink Sakura ia gerai dan dihiasi oleh bando bertelinga kelinci. Tangan serta kakinya dibalut dengan sarung tangan berbentuk kaki kelinci yang lucu. Dia benar-benar manis.

Pada hari pertama Sakura melakukan pekerjaanya dengan sangat baik. Ketika hari beranjak sore, gadis itu segera pamit kepada manager mall untuk menuntaskan pekerjaannya yang lain, di mansion Uchiha.

**-SKK-**

"Kau terlambat lagi Haruno, kupikir aku harus memberimu hukuman berat."

"Maafkan saya Sasuke-sama. Lalu apa hukumannya?"

Baiklah, jangan tanya kenapa Sakura terlambat. Tentu saja dia tersesat.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memecat Sakura karena kelewatan –membongkar rahasianya. Demi Kami-sama, pemuda itu sangat malu sekali dan merutuki kebodohan Sakura. Ya, dia akui, semua isi ruangan rahasia itu –termasuk boneka kelinci, semua adalah miliknya. Tak seorangpun tahu isi ruangan itu kecuali ibunya, bahkan sahabat dekatnya, Naruto tak mengetahui hal tersebut.

Dan Haruno Sakura, sukses membongkar hal memalukan dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Ketika itu Sakura hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak –kalau saja Sasuke tidak memberikan sebuah _deathglare _(setelah dia menahan malu tentunya) kepada gadis itu. Sakura sendiri tidak menyangka, tuan muda yang dikenal kejam itu menyimpan boneka-boneka kelinci di ruangan bernuansa pink. Menggelikan.

"Bersihkan gudang, kolam renang, taman, dan semua koridor mansion."

"Se-sekarang?"

"Cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

**-SKK-**

Dua bulan sudah dilewati oleh seorang Haruno Sakura dengan mandi keringat. Mulai dari menuruti semua keinginan tuan muda Sasuke –tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Sakura hanya memanggil tuan mudanya cukup dengan Sasuke saja, tanpa embel-embel 'sama' di belakangnya. Semakin lama tingkah Sasuke menjadi menyebalkan, itulah alasan mengapa Sakura menghilangkannya.

Semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu dia diminta untuk bekerja dari subuh, paginya dia pergi ke sekolah, siang bekerja di mall dan sorenya bekerja di mansion lagi. Baru sekitar jam 10 malam dia diperbolehkan pulang. Hambatannya selama ini adalah tersesat terus menerus. Dia pernah berkata 'kan? Tersesat sudah seperti nafasnya.

"Sasuke bangun!"

"Hmh..."

Kebiasaan buruk Sasuke sudah dihafal Sakura. Susah bangun salah satunya. Walaupun pemuda itu tidak bersekolah, tapi tetap saja jadwalnya padat. Harus les bisnis, bahasa dan blablabla lainnya.

Bagus sekali, pemuda itu malah mengeratkan selimutnya dan tertidur dengan wajah polos tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang berapi-api. Akhirnya dalam sekali sentakan, gadis itu menarik selimut Sasuke kasar. Kini terlihatlah seonggok manusia setengah telanjang meringkuk di kasur dengan tak nyaman.

Sasuke sedikit menggerang kesal dengan mata yang tertutup. Kemudian tangannya menggapai-gapai di mana-mana –untuk mencari selimut hangatnya. Namun tak disangka, Sakura tertarik lengan tuan mudanya dan jatuh. Tepat di atas tubuhnya.

Pemuda berambut raven itu membuka matanya dengan berat, terlihatlah mata onyix yang terbuka sedikit dan sayu. Muka Sakura mulai memerah, melihat wajah Sasuke dari dekat dengan keadaan bertelanjang dada adalah pemandangan paling menggoda. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat saat mulai merasakan sebuah sentuhan hangat yang ada di bibirnya.

"Mmphh..."

Sasuke menciumnya dengan lembut, bukan hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir, tapi Sasuke mulai berani bermain lidah, membuat Sakura mendesah tertahan. Akhirnya mereka melepaskan diri satu sama lain saat pasokan oksigen menipis. Lalu mereka saling memandang cukup lama.

Menyadari posisi mereka sekarang, Sakura gelagapan dan menajauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke yang tadinya sedikit merona sudah kembali normal. Dengan malas, pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Guyuran shower terdengar setelah pintu tertutup.

"Sasuke..." Sakura pun masih ber-_blushing_ ria.

**-SKK-**

Kedatangan salah satu anggota keluarga Hyuuga adalah kehormatan bagi Uchiha.

Hentakan sepatu _high heels_ Hyuuga Hinata menggema keseluruh mansion. Rambut indigonya digerai seperti biasa, wajahnya dipoles _make up_ tipis, dan tubuhnya dibalut baju mewah yang mengikuti _fashion _zaman sekarang. Tangan kanannya menyeret kopor berwarna abu-abu, membawanya kearah sebuah ruangan besar. Di ruangan itu para maid sudah bersiap-siap memberi sambutan dengan ber_ojigi _di hadapan Hinata. Diantara barisan para maid tersebut hanya Sakura yang tak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Selamat datang, Hinata-sama. Tuan Fugaku sudah menunggu Anda di ruangannya," ucap Kakashi sopan seraya membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian pria bermasker itu mengantarkan Hinata menuju ruangan tuan rumah Uchiha.

"Terimakasih, Kakashi," balas Hinata disertai senyumannya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak kemari."

.

.

Sakura berjalan cepat menuju kamar tuan mudanya. Sialan, rutuk Sakura. Terlambat lagi, selain tadi dirinya tersesat, dia juga mendapat tugas tambahan dari guru matematika selama satu jam, menyebalkan!

Walau sering terlambat begini, Sakura tidak pernah dipecat oleh Sasuke karena –yeah tidak digaji selama tiga bulan. Paling-paling hanya diberi hukuman membersihkan ini-itu, terutama gudang.

Gadis berambut pink itu bahkan sudah hapal barang apa saja yang ada di gudang. Barang-barang Sasuke pun ada di dalamnya. Kadang ia tertawa sendiri melihat beberapa foto yang menurutnya lucu di dalam gudang. Ada satu foto yang sepertinya istimewa bagi Sasuke, karena foto itu tersimpan di dalam kotak khusus beserta barang-barang di masa kecilnya.

Di foto itu seorang gadis bermata lavender terlihat memeluk lengan Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri memasang wajah dengan senyum sangat tipis –hampir tak terlihat. Sasuke memakai _tuxedo _hitam dan gadis itu memakai mini _dress_ yang cantik. Umur mereka mungkin sekitar tujuh tahun. Kesimpulan: mereka nampak serasi.

Hati Sakura mendadak tercubit mengingat foto itu. Langkahnya memelan. Kenapa ia jadi seperti orang patah hati? Padahal dia tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke, selain menjadi maidnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan ciuman-ciumannya? Entahlah, Sakura pun tidak tahu apa makna ciuman itu. Tapi rasanya begitu lembut dan tulus.

Sepertinya gadis itu mulai jatuh kedalam pesona Uchiha Sasuke.

Deg, deg, deg.

Jantungnya terpacu begitu cepat saat dirinya mendekati kamar Sasuke, "Aduh, kenapa aku jadi begini sih?" rutuk Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

Pintu kayu jati itu terbuka sedikit, ini tidak biasa Sasuke lakukan. Kemungkinan pertama Sasuke mendapati seorang tamu, Shion bilang ada seorang tamu dari keluarga Hyuuga yang datang untuk menginap di mansion selama beberapa hari, tamu itu sangatlah penting karena dia datang dari tempat yang jauh, Paris.

Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu saat mendengar sebuah percakapan yang tak begitu jelas. Dia hanya terpaku melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar Sasuke. Seorang gadis bersurai indigo sedang di dalam dekapannya. Sakura membulatkan matanya, dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Terimakasih, Hinata."

Terdengar suara _baritone _Sasuke setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya. Detik berikutnya Sakura tak mendengar apa-apa lagi karena dia segera berlari menjauh sebelum tertangkap basah mengintip. Berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, kemana saja, agar dia jauh dari tempat mereka berdua...

Beberapa tetes air mata mengalir begitu saja di pipi Sakura. Membasahi hingga lehernya dan kalung kelinci nya. Sekali lagi, dia meremas seragam maidnya. Bodoh, dia begitu bodoh berharap sesuatu dari tuan mudanya. Begitu tolol jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke.

Ayunan itu dia gerakkan sedikit, memberi goncangan pelan agar dirinya tenang walau nihil. Taman belakang mansion itu sepi, tentu saja karena semua maid sibuk menyambut sang tamu penting. Sakura menyadari, gadis tadi adalah gadis di masa lalu Sasuke.

Pantas saja dia penting. Mungkin mereka memang berpacaran atau apalah –hubungan orang-orang kaya. Sakura tak begitu memikirkan hal itu. Dia hanya terus-terusan menangis dalam diam. Seharusnya dia tak menyimpan perasaan apapun pada Sasuke.

Hiks...

"Kau terlambat, Haruno."

Deg.

Suara itu menghentikan tangisan Sakura. Cepat-cepat gadis itu menghapus jejak air matanya yang sempat keluar. Menghela nafas sejenak dan kembali bersikap seperti biasa. Semula dia membelakangi Sasuke, kini Sakura berbalik dan berjalan menuju tuan mudanya.

Ini sudah sekian kali Sasuke memperingati Sakura dengan kata 'terlambat'. Seolah dia tak pernah bosan berkata seperti itu secara monoton. Sasuke bukanlah pemuda yang bodoh, dia tahu Sakura habis menangis. Namun ia tak mengetahui sama sekali apa sebabnya.

Sasuke pun pura-pura tak tahu, memasang wajah datar walau ada rasa penasaran yang melanda hatinya dan... ada rasa ingin menghibur gadis bersurai pink itu.

"Saya tahu, kalau begitu apa hukuman saya Sasuke_-sama_?" tanya Sakura. Wajah manisnya tak menyiratkan emosi apapun, tapi tangannya berkeringat dingin. Embel-embel 'sama' ia gunakan lagi seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Sasuke menggeleng sebagai balasannya. Kemudian pemuda itu melangkah memasuki mansion saat ibunya memanggilnya untuk makan malam. Dan saat itu juga, Sasuke merasakan dirinya begitu jauh dari Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura memutuskan untuk memendam semuanya.

**-SKK-**

Subuh ini Sakura sudah menyibukkan dirinya dengan menyiapkan air untuk Sasuke mandi. Sedari tadi ia berjalan kesana-kemari untuk membersihkan ini-itu. Dan seperti biasa, Sasuke masih betah bergumul dengan selimutnya.

Ketika gadis bermata emelard itu akan membangunkan tuan mudanya, pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, munculah gadis Hyuuga yang datang kemarin, Hinata. Rambutnya halus terawat, sepertinya dia sudah terbangun dari tadi pagi, namun ia masih mengenakan piyamanya.

Hinata tersenyum kearah Sakura yang mematung di tempatnya. Gadis itu pun berkata pelan sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, "Ssstt, biar aku yang membangunkan Sasuke-kun."

Sakura hanya membalas Hinata dengan senyum canggungnya. Merasa dirinya menjadi pengganggu, Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Yah, mungkin ada orang yang segera menggantikan posisinya untuk dekat dengan Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas berat.

**-SKK-**

Lama-kelamaan Hinata dan Sasuke semakin dekat saja –menurut Sakura. Sekarang Sakura tak perlu lagi membangunkan Sasuke ataupun menyiapkan air panas untuknya mandi, sudah ada Hinata yang menggantikannya. Seharusnya Sakura senang pekerjaannya sedikit berkurang, tapi hatinya malah merasa berat. Dia pun sering menghela nafas panjang ataupun melamun.

Sampai akhirnya, Shion yang melihat kesedihan Sakura mulai mempertanyakan sebabnya, "Kau kenapa sih Sakura-san? Kau terlihat melamun, kemudian menghela nafas. Kau sakit?"

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa Shion-san," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum hambar. Kemudian dia menyibukkan diri memotong kue lagi.

Merasa Sakura tidak ingin bercerita apapun, Shion diam. Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Sasuke yang ke delapanbelas. Semua maid menyiapkan makanan untuk pesta malam nanti. Sakura juga disana ikut membantu maid yang lainnya. Siang ini tuan mudanya sendiri sedang keluar bersama Hinata.

Gadis itu menghela nafas sekali lagi.

Karena melamun, Sakura terkaget saat merasakan tangannya yang perih teriris pisau. Dia mengaduh kesakitan, "Aaww..!"

"Ya ampun! Kau tak apa-apa Sakura-san?" ucap Shion khawatir dengan darah yang menetes di ujung jari telunjuk Sakura.

"Akan kucarikan obat," lanjutnya. Kemudian Shion pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang meringis sakit. Payah, batin Sakura. Luka sedikit saja dia langsung ingin menangis.

Tiba-tiba semua maid membunggukkan badannya saat Sasuke dan Hinata masuk ke ruang dapur. Saat ini mereka memang ingin melihat-lihat pekerjaan para chef yang mengurusi makanan sebagai pesta ulangtahun Sasuke nanti. Hinata sendiri sudah sibuk memberi komentar kepada beberapa chef, bukan komentar pedas yang dia berikan, tetapi saran yang terkesan anggun sehingga para chef pun tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

Mata hitam Sasuke tersirobok pada rambut pink nyentrik diantara lainnya. Secara tak sadar pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura, disusul Hinata yang mengikutinya. Betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat setetes air mata di pipi Sakura, beserta jari tunjuknya yang berdarah.

"Bodoh."

Sakura juga terkaget melihat Sasuke berada tepat di depannya. Dia hanya mematung mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang tak mengenakkan hati itu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, tiba-tiba lengan Sakura ditarik oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu menghisap darah yang ada di jari telunjuknya dengan lembut, membuat jantung Sakura nyaris meloncat dari tempatnya.

Saat bersamaan Hinata melihat adegan itu dengan terdiam.

**-SKK-**

Malam ini adalah malam mengesankan bagi Sasuke. Semua keluarga, teman, dan beberapa kerabatnya muncul pada hari penting seperti ini. Termasuk kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi yang pulang dari tempatnya bekerja di London. Kehangatan semakin terasa di sana.

Dekorasi pesta itu juga tak tanggung-tanggung menghabiskan puluhan juta ryo. Kesannya mewah sekali karena saat itu juga ada beberapa teman bisnis ayah Sasuke yang diundang. Semua makanan dan minumannya juga sangat spesial. Sebenarnya Sasuke tak meminta untuk dirayakan semeriah ini, namun Mikoto tetap memaksakan kehendaknya. Ya apa boleh buat.

Tak disangka juga beberapa teman Sakura di Konoha High School datang menikmati pesta ini, seperti keluarga Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan yang lainnya. Pantas saja mereka diundang, mereka juga memiliki perusahaan masing-masing yang pernah bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Corp.

Melihat teman sebaya yang bersenda gurau dengan orangtua mereka menimbulkan rasa iri pada Sakura. Keadaan seperti ini membuatnya teringat pada orangtua yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dulu hidupnya lebih berkecukupan daripada saat ini. Setelah kecelakaan itu semuanya berubah menjadi suram, tapi itu tak menghilangkan rasa syukur Sakura dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Dia masih bersyukur bisa bersekolah, bisa makan, dan bisa hidup dengan jerih payahnya sendiri.

"Hei, Sakura!"

"Ah! Kau mengagetkanku, Ino!"

"Bagaimana rasanya bekerja disini?"

"Lumayan kok, gajinya cukup besar!" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. Karena keasyikan melamun jadi tidak sadar Ino berada di dekatnya. Ino balas tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Sakura cukup keras, "Kau ini!" serunya.

Ino bukannya tidak ingin membantu Sakura, dia sangat ingin. Tapi Sakura menolak semua uang yang Ino berikan kepadanya karena Sakura punya alasan tersendiri: dia tidak ingin bergantung pada orang lain. Waktu itu Ino hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Shion tiba-tiba muncul diantara perbincangan hangat kedua sahabat itu. Dia berkata dengan senyum ceria, "Sakura-san, kau dipanggil Sasuke-sama setelah pestanya selesai."

"Baiklah Shion-san," balas Sakura.

Setelah Shion pergi, Ino yang mendengar itu kemudian tersenyum nakal kearah Sakura, "Apa?" tanya Sakura menyadari senyum mencurigakan dari Ino

"Oh, jadi selama ini kau sambil menyelam minum air ya?" ucap Ino sakartis, membuat Sakura jadi bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino-pig?"

"Kau pasti sudah –ehm menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke kan? Aku kenal dengannya lho..."

"Eeh? Itu ti-tidak benar!"

**-SKK-**

Malam ini sunyi melanda taman belakang mansion Uchiha. Hanya ada dua insan yang berdiri dalam diam di sana. Angin malam berhembus semakin gencar di antara keduanya. Kemudian Sakura –salah satu diantara dua insan itu memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa memanggil saya Sasuke-sama?" ucapnya pelan. Sepertinya dia memang memutuskan menggunakan embel-embel 'sama' lagi seperti dulu. Sasuke tak merespon selama beberapa saat, kemudian dengan raut dinginnya dia berucap,

"Kau kupecat."

Deg!

Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang saat mendengar kata-kata pecat yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke sendiri. Bahkan Sakura merasa dirinya tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Dan tiga bulan saja belum berlalu, berarti dia masih bekerja tanpa gaji 'kan?

Pecat, pecat, pecat...

Dengan segenap penuh kekuatannya Sakura mencoba bertanya, "Apa kesalahan saya?"

"Hn," hanya kata ambigu yang Sasuke ucapkan. Sakura seakan tak dapat menahan berat tubuhnya. Dengan ini, berarti dia tak dapat lagi bertemu Sasuke, tak bisa lagi mendengar perintahnya, dan tak dapat lagi bertemu dengannya...

'Kupikir selama ini Sasuke menciumku karena suka padaku. Ternyata aku salah...'

"Karena," ucap Sasuke lagi. Namun dia terdiam setelahnya, tenggorokannya seakan tercekat sehingga dia tak mampu berucap apa-apa.

Berlari, Sakura berlari kencang meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana. Berlari secepat yang dia bisa agar tak mendengar lagi kata-kata Sasuke selanjutnya, ucapan kata 'pecat' sudah cukup mewakili semuanya. Sakura mulai menangis lagi, mungkin bagi Sasuke ia hanyalah pengganggu dirinya dengan Hinata, ya dengan gadis itu...

'Kuatkan aku, Kami-sama...'

**-SKK-**

Beberapa minggu kemudian Sakura melewati aktivitasnya seperti biasa, namun dia tak pernah datang lagi ke mansion Uchiha. Biarlah, toh dia juga tak begitu ingat jalan menuju ke sana. Sekarang dia hanya menjalani pekerjaannya sebagai _icon_ di mall seperti kemarin-kemarin. Senyumnya tak seceria dulu. Sejujurnya dia sangat merindukan Sasuke, tapi hatinya ingin melupakan pemuda itu, mulai dari sekarang.

Dan mulai dari sekarang dia harus bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

Suasana di mall semakin ramai siang ini. Musim panas mulai mendatangi Jepang, jadi tak heran banyak anak-anak yang bermain kesana-kemari di _game center_ ataupun sekedar karaoke dengan keluarga.

Sakura memperlebar senyumnya dan melambaikan tangan saat seorang anak kecil berserta ibunya mendatangi dirinya, anak kecil itu berkata dengan manja, "Aku ingin foto dengan kelinci itu, kaa-chan!"

Ibunya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada anaknya, "Oke, Kohei-kun. Ayo merapat dengan kelincinya."

Sakura tersenyum lebar melihat anak kecil itu. Dia begitu imut dan –tentu saja menggemaskan, rambut dan mata hitamnya terlihat berkilauan di depan Sakura. Bocah itu kemudian menarik tangan Sakura agar mendekat kepadanya.

_Click!_

"_Arigatou ne_, nee-chan!" seru anak itu. Kemudian ibunya mendekat dan mengelus rambut anaknya.

"Dia memang suka sekali pada kelinci," kata ibu itu pada Sakura. Sakura merasa tertohok mendengarnya, kemudian dia membalas dengan tersenyum kearah mereka, "_Douitta_, Kohei-kun!" jawabnya kepada bocah itu.

"Oh ya, ini uangnya," ucap ibu itu seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar yen untuk Sakura, setelah itu mereka pergi ditelan kerumunan orang. Sakura memandangi uang itu cukup lama. Hah... ternyata sulit sekali melupakan Sasuke.

Dua orang insan melangkah dari tempat parkir mendekati mall. Salah satu dari keduanya adalah seorang gadis berambut indigo, mempunyai mata lavender yang anggun, dan lainnya adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik yang sibuk mengoceh di samping gadis itu.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana keadaan Teme? Apa dia sudah baikan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan seru. Hinata membalasnya dengan sedikit gagap, "Be-belum, Naruto-kun. Dia masih ti-tidak mau makan dan mengurung diri di kamar."

"Hah, dasar Teme! Kenapa sih dia sampai seperti itu?" ucap Naruto, **kekasih **Hinata. Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata malah berlari kecil kearah _icon_ mall berkostum kelinci. Di ikuti dengan Naruto yang tersentak akan tingkahnya.

"Hei tunggu Hinata-chan!"

"Hosh, hosh... Sakura-san!" ucap Hinata ngos-ngosan ketika sudah berada di depan Sakura, membuat Sakura kaget setengah mati. Setelah mengatur nafasnya dia pun mulai berucap dengan tenang, "Ada hal yang harus aku sampaikan padamu."

Sakura terdiam dan mendengarkan ucapan Hinata selanjutnya. Tapi dimana Sasuke? Bukankah Hinata selalu bersamanya? Berbagai macam pertanyaan menginang di otak Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun **membutuhkanmu**."

"Dia tidak mau makan secuil apapun dan mengurung diri di kamar, tak memperbolehkan siapapun mengganggunya," lanjut Hinata. Rautnya mendadak serius.

"Setiap malam dia mengigaukan namamu, Sakura-san. Sasuke-kun **mencintaimu!**"

Hati Sakura mencelos. Kenapa disaat dia ingin melupakan pemuda itu, dia malah membutuhkannya? Jantungnya terpacu tak karuan mendengar semua penjelasan Hinata. Di saat yang sama seorang pemuda berambut pirang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hinata-chan, jangan lakukan hal frontal itu lagi. Berlari tiba-tiba membuatku kaget tahu," ucap Naruto di samping Hinata. Pemuda itu pun mengecup jidat Hinata setelah gadis itu berkata 'maaf'. Dan semua ini membuat Sakura bingung, sebenarnya apa hubungan Sasuke dengan Hinata?

"Saya kira Anda kekasih Sasuke-sama, Hinata-sama," ucap Sakura dipenuhi kebingungan membuat Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Bukan, Sakura-san. Aku sepupunya."

**-SKK-**

Selama ini Sakura telah salah pengertian pada Hinata. Sekarang dia hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang bodoh. Menyesal atas semua perbuatannya. Dan sebegitu menderitanya Sasuke karena dirinya. Ternyata Sasuke memang mencintainya.

Sakura tidak tau harus bagaimana, rasanya ia malah ingin menangis. Menangis senang karena semuanya sudah terjawab hari ini juga.

Tap, tap, tap.

Kaki jenjang Sakura terus berlari, membawa dirinya secara tak sadar. Sakura berlari tanpa arah, tapi dia harus bisa sampai di mansion Uchiha secepat mungkin. Biarlah jika dirinya tersesat lagi, toh pasti ada banyak jalan menuju rumah, pikirnya. Kostum kelincinya tak begitu berat –hanya kedodoran saja membuat Sakura bisa mempercepat larinya. Tak peduli dengan panasnya cahaya matahari dan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Hanya Sasuke tujuannya saat ini.

Mansion Uchiha terlihat sepi saat ini, beberapa maid seperti biasa sibuk mengurusi rumah. Hanya ada beberapa penjaga yang berkeliling di sekitar mansion. Disanalah Sakura, dengan kostum kelincinya memohon kepada penjaga untuk masuk.

Ajaibnya, dia tidak tersesat.

Setelah diperbolehkan kepada penjaga dengan alasan yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke, Sakura segera membawa dirinya menuju kamar pemuda raven itu. Beberapa maid terlihat memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Tapi Sakura tetap tidak peduli.

Tok, tok, tok!

"Sasuke-sama!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingin diganggu! Pergi!"

Terdengar cercaan kasar yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Sakura masih ngos-ngosan karena lelah berlari, kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga dia berkata pada Sasuke, "Ini Sakura, Sasuke-sama!"

Hening melanda cukup lama. Sakura setia menunggu respon Sasuke dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. Setelah itu terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka, munculah Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sasuke membulatkan matanya melihat keadaan Sakura saat ini: memakai kostum kelinci, wajah yang sedikit mengkilap karena keringat, dan bibirnya yang membuka-menutup karena habis berlari.

"Iya, ini kelinci, Sasuke-sama!" seru Sakura. Dengan tidak sabar gadis itu segera memeluk Sasuke erat sampai pemuda itu terhuyung dan jatuh kebawah dan Sakura yang menimpanya. Akhirnya Sasuke pun membalas pelukan gadis itu sama eratnya. Rasa rindu tak dapat dihindari lagi.

"Kenapa kau memecatku Sasuke-sama?" tanya Sakura sangat pelan. Mereka tetap berpelukan di atas lantai marmer yang dingin. Saling menenggelamkan kepala mereka di bahu.

"_Tinggalah di mansionku, dan... jadilah kekasihku, Sakura."_

Sakura tak menyangka dengan apa yang barusan di dengarnya. Semua ini bagaikan mimpi. Haruno Sakura yang dulu hanya tinggal di rumah kontrakan sederhana sendirian, sekarang ia diminta oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk tinggal di mansionnya dan menjadi kekasih hidupnya. Semua hal itu tak pernah Sakura bayangkan.

Kepala Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Keduanya semakin mengeratkan pelukan masing-masing. Dengan bibir yang tepat di telinga satu sama lain, keduanya berucap bersamaan,

"_Aishiteru."_

Mereka tersenyum bahagia. Tersesat adalah nafas bagi Sakura, dan Sasuke bagaikan oksigen yang tidak hanya mengisi paru-paru, tapi juga hatinya. Mungkin sekarang Sakura mulai menyukai dirinya ketika tersesat.

Ya –tentu saja. Tersesat di hati Uchiha Sasuke tak apa-apa 'kan?

**The End**

* * *

Sora : Yak, CUT!

**Author's Area :**

Bagaimana? Romantis? *berharapnya sih gitu* #plak

Alhamdullilah kelar jugaaa... Oh ya, ini fanfic saya sebelum melaksanakan UN. Jadi saya minta doa-nya ya Readers, semoga saya bisa lulus dengan nilai yang optimal! Amin. Terimakasih yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini! Aku cinta kalian~ *menebar bunga 7 rupa*

Sakura : Sasuke-kun, hidungmu berdarah!

Sasuke : Aa! (_nosebleed_ gara-gara kelamaan sama Sakura)

Sora : Gaswat! Woy manager-nya Sasuke, cepet panggil ambulans! #sibuksendiri

Akhir kata, _wanna review?_

*Btw, ada yang minta sekuel gak? Nanti habis UN insyallah saya bikin klo ada yang minta XD


End file.
